I'm Back Bitches
I'm Back Bitches is the sixth episode of Season 1A of ''The Family'', and the sixth episode overall. It was released on December 11, 2015 - read it here: Main cast * Queen Steph as Steph * Mandy Fitzpatrick as Criminal * Tomdy as Tomdy * Jessica Alba as Jessica * Idekmandy as Mandy * Melanie Martinez as Isabela * Lentimassu as Lenti * Victoria Smurfit as Claire Recurring cast * Ricardo8a as Ricky * Ulises Colina as Ulises * NanoPower512 as Nano * Deneen Tyler as Shondell Hemphill Episode Part #1 Sally: Nimbus, its 8 o’clock where the fuck is Criminal Nimbus: I dunno wheres Penny Penny: Here Criminal’s coming Criminal: Now is the plan in action All the dogs: Yes On a cliff Jessica: I just have had enough with all of this shit Tom Tom: What Jessica: Im going back and leaving you here Tom: No Jessica Mandy is in a bush Mandy: Yes bitch come this way Mandy jumps out of the bush and grabs Jessica Jessica: AGH NO PLEASE DONT Mandy: Hahaha die bitch, Mandy grabs a knife and slits Jessicas throat Tom: JESSICA, JESSICA Tom: where did she go At the house Doorbell: Ding dong ding dong Steph: SHUT THE FUCK UP Steph opens the door Steph: What no, don’t don’t go away you should be dead Ricardo: I guess not Criminal: Hi Ricardo Ricardo: Move bitch, wheres bela Criminal: In hell, whats it to you Ricardo: Shut up and MOVE I SAID Steph: Ricardo why are you here Bela: OMG YOU SHOULD BE DEAD WTF RICARDO Bela: Your crazy, Bye Steph: Okay okay calm down Criminal: These bitches will pay Steph: Whats that?? Criminal: Nothing In hell Bela: Ricardo needs to die ugh. At home Criminal: Hey Ulises, wheres lenti Ulies: Lenti a what now??? Eh whos he Criminal: Never mind In The Kitchen Lenti: Hello Criminal Criminal: Shush Lenti I know everything, now shut up or Ill kill you. Lenti: ?? Okay Criminal: Now you need to help me Lenti: With what Criminal whispers into Lentis ear Lenti: Hahha yes yes yes In a bar Claire: Refill now Bela: I knew I would find you here, now Claire help me Under a Christmas tree Ricardo: Ffs wheres tom Tom: Here wheres Jessica Ricardo: Dont care, and don’t know Ricardo: I need your help Tom: With what Ricardo: Murder Dinner Bela: Hello Criminal: Hello Claire: Hello Mandy: IM BUSY LETS JUST EAT Steph: Okay okay everyone. Criminal: Everyone shut up I have an announcement Lenti: We bought dogs Bela: WHAT?? ARE YOU ON DRUGS?? WE HAVE A CAT Nimbus: What cat Dodo: Ratchet ass hoe Sally: HAH LOL YOUR NAME IS LIKE DILDO Penny: Shut up Sally atleast its not fat Sally: ... BELA: OMG IM SO PISSED Criminal: Whatever Steph: Omg this isn’t a zoo Mandy: I think they are lovely Criminal: Well this is Sally, and penny, and this is Nimbus Lenti: Ye.... Criminal: Shush Lenti Kitchen now In the kitchen Sally: Okay lets go Penny: Must we do this Nimbus: Yes Dodo: Omg you gonna kill Criminal: Crap the cat knows Lenti grabs a gun and shoots the cat Criminal: Okay lets go Criminal: Lenti don’t forgot the special ingredient Lenti: I know Dinner Steph: Its lovely your making dinner, what is it Criminal: Chicken from KFC Steph: Oh Criminal: Tuck in Criminal under his breath: Especially you steph Steph: cough cough Criminal: Are you okay Bela: what the fuck steph your coughing blood Steph: HAH LOL GULLIBLE BITCH Bela: Bitc... Mandy: Okay everyone lets calm down, Ill go get nicer food Mandy: No Offense Criminal Criminal: None taken Everyone hears a scream in the background Criminal: what the fuck, MANDY ARE YOU OKAY Mandy: Help Tom: I know you killed Jessica bitch Mandy: SHES A BITCH, NOW PUT THAT AWAY Tom Charges at Mandy Criminal jumps in and gets stabbed Tom: OMG CRIMINAL WHAT THE FUCK Shondell Hemphill : Your under arrest Tom: what the fuck no, no Tom: Mandy should be under arrest, SHE KILLED JESSICA Shondell Hemphill: Yeah come with us Steph: Omg omg Ricardo: TOM YOU CUNT YOU FAILED EVERYTHING Ulises: I really don’t know why your here PART #2 10 days later In prison Shondell Hemphill: Tom you’ve been released Tom: Yes Ricardo: Omg tom hurry up Criminal is dead Tom: What Ricardo: Yes Criminal is dead there holding his funeral today At the funeral Priest: And thank you for that ceremony. Steph: Tom is a cunt Mandy: I know, that could have been me Ulises: I know but Mandy, you did kill Jess Mandy: I know But I don’t care Bela: I’m gonna miss insulting her A huge breath comes from the coffin The coffin opens up Mandy: OMG CRIMINAL YOUR ALIVE A Racoon comes out Steph: OMG ITS A RACOON WTF Ulises: agh Bela: COOL Everyone runs around Priest: Everyone out At Home Bela: Well.. it feels weird Steph: Yeah Mandy:Hmm Ulises: Lets cook something Nano: Hello Ulises:Nano?? Mandy: Nano, Nano Nano: Thats my name don’t wear it out Steph: NO BEHIND YOU Nano gets stabbed Mandy: AGH AHH Ricardo: So like my little suprsie Mandy: What the fuck Bela: Omfg no no Claire: Back from the pub, what I miss Bela: Claire, your wasted go to bed Claire: Your right Bela: Meh its just Nano, Ill bring him to hell Bela: Bye Steph: I have to get used to this Ricardo: Oh you do Steph Steph: Ricardo just go away On a waterfall Lenti: Fuck, fuck fuck Criminal you idiot Lenti: You got yourself killed you idiot The Next Day In a swimming pool Bela: Why are we here Child: Help me help Bela: Oh look a child drowning Steph: BELA WHAT THE FUCK The child drowns Steph: Is he dead Mandy: Nooo Christy: Kyle NO NO Steph: Lets go Bela: No look over there Behind a palm tree they see a cloak Mandy: Lets see it Tom: Dont think you should Mandy: Tom go away you killed our friend Bela: Yeah meh you killed someone Steph: Ulises, Ulises On the celing there is a rope with Ulises in Ulises: Help, Help me Steph: ULISES NO Ulises falls and gets hung Bela: Steph hurry up Steph: ULIES IS DEAD Bela: LOOK THERES A BOMB ON IT BOOM Everyone screams Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1A